


为你而来

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 世间有很多字如此发音，神只赋予了其中一个字展现了神迹，得到了的人如沐春风，失去的人心如刀绞，可每一个人都愿意为了它奉献出一切。





	为你而来

地球已经在宇宙中流浪了十数年，那些天文书上描绘的绮丽奇景不再是VR里的影像，人类已经一抬头就能看见木星巨大的风暴眼，再没有比这更能震撼的了。所以当王磊发现自己出现异样的时候，他很平静地接受了。

他看见了未来。

准确的说，是看见了未来的只言片语。从苏拉威西的废墟中被拯救出来后，他获得了一种奇异的能力。

以前只听过传说，千古之前有的人会看见未来，历史给予了他们蔑称，巫师，灵媒，江湖术士，王磊不知道自己的脑子是不是坏掉了，他看见了自己的死亡。

戎马一生，战死沙场本是他的宿命。可王磊看见的不仅仅是死亡，他看见了结束自己生命的那个人。

最早发现这个秘密的时候，他觉得一切都是巧合。刚刚安装完机械义肢，疼痛让他汗流浃背，无法忍受，最艰难的不是肉体的痛苦，精神上的摧残差点击垮了他。光把他的影子拉得长长的，他盯着影子里两条腿一粗一细的模样，一语不发，无力改变的事实让人泄气。

幽暗的影子像是平静的湖面，无风起浪，他忽然就看见了沉下去的波纹泛出了画面。刘启靠在墙上说回家吧。

何处是家，他的家早就在很多年前，在杭州城还未消失在岩浆中之前就已经没了，如今刘启的家也散了，拜他所赐，他们成了孤儿。

十天后，当刘启冷着脸靠在病房的门上对他说回家的时候，王磊只觉得自己应该加大吗啡剂量，再来一针巴比妥也是可以的。

第二次是在家里，他和刘启，朵朵住在一起已经半年了。半夜口渴起来喝水，黑夜里带了点凉气，他走上前去关窗户，玻璃上他再次看见了幻象。一大盘饺子，有三十个，他看见自己吃了一个，又很快吐了出来。

朵朵放学回来和刘启大呼小叫又互掐了一番，非要嚷嚷着不要吃面，要吃饺子。刘启只好把挂面收回去，从冰箱里摸了两袋饺子。

饺子上桌的时候王磊数了数，不多不少三十个。这就有点诡异了，他不动声色地坐了下来。刘启说饺子出锅前，他给其中一个塞了点花样，你韩朵朵要是能一筷子吃到这个饺子，以后数学作业当哥的就不管了。谁吃到了，以后你的学习就谁说了算。小姑娘的筷子左右摇摆，吃不准该挑哪个好。王磊提起了筷子，左起第三个，他把饺子夹给了朵朵。朵朵犹豫了下拒绝了，她挑了个最大的，连吃了三个都没吃到。刘启当然是希望自己说了算，也连吃了三个，未果。两人搁下了筷子，看着他。王磊把筷子上夹着的那个塞进了嘴里，咯噔，咬到了什么。他吐出来，是一粒糖。

躺在床上回想着刚才发生的事情，王磊找不到借口说服自己，这都是巧合。他决定去医院里再做一次检查。

医生拍拍他肩膀，告诉他身体恢复得很理想，不用担心什么，按照目前的身体状况，说不定以后还有机会能回到一线作战部队。

有幻象就有吧，就当是看电视提前知道内容了。王磊当时是这么想的，一个礼拜后他就不这么想了。

周末他洗完澡打算把卫生间收拾一下，开了排风扇仍旧雾气缭绕，他拿了毛巾轻轻地把玻璃上的水雾擦去。抹开的水痕化成了一道水波，他看见了自己站在淋浴房里，脸上有破损的血迹，刘启的眼睛布满血丝，两个人剑拔弩张像是打了一架。王磊心里有点难过，他们之间横亘着他无法还清的债，这场爆发迟早会来。一池水皱中他看见这个眼神锐利的男人朝他伸出了手，然后，亲吻了他。

王磊愣在镜子前，直到刘启推门进来他才缓过神。

夜深人静的时候王磊坐在窗前，他想不明白之前的幻象因何而起。那个刺头一样的大男孩总是毛毛躁躁风风火火的，如果不是他拦下了373号运载车，他们一辈子都不会有交集。难道自己的未来早就在冥冥之中已经书写好？他烦躁地掐灭了手里的烟头，他不信。

之后王磊的眼神总是不自觉地瞟向刘启，也许是那个幻象给了他暗示，王磊的心情起伏最近变得很大。他感受到了水面下的波涛汹涌。刘启光着膀子坐在工作室里搞他的小发明，他兴奋地举着一个零部件向他炫耀，说以后就可以替换旧零件，解决义肢供电不足出现故障的问题。说话时刘启的眼神是亮的，他手舞足蹈地解释着王磊听不明白的原理，他怕他听不懂，伸过手就按在义肢上，王磊的心跳微微顿了下，向后退了一步。他看见那道神采奕奕的光暗了下去，刘启把手收了回去，说再改改。

刘启最近的心情很不好，这直接影响到了家里的伙食水准。家里面一切日常照旧，上班的上班，念书的念书，复健的复健，可又不那么一样了。以前他回家的时候王磊总是坐在客厅里看书，或者在厨房里帮忙，现在除了饭桌上碰个头，扔下饭碗就不见人影。他在躲着自己。刘启不知道王磊什么时候窥得了自己见不得人的小心思，但他知道一定被发现了，也许是盯着他的视线太灼热了，也可能是最近帮他修义肢太频繁了，总之就是被发现了。刘启觉得有点懊恼，又有点生气。老子光明正大就喜欢你了，喜欢人不犯法。他这么安慰着自己，了不起就藏着点。

可是喜欢一个人的心是收不起来的，刘启看不见王磊人就开始犯病，他觉得自己像一条即将脱水的鱼，躺在岸上，明明池塘就在一旁。

王磊最近接了个活，去部队给新兵上课，这就给了他更多的机会避开那双灼热的眼睛。虽然身体恢复得很好，但始终是半残之躯，理论指导没什么问题，战术指导就成了问题。都是年轻气盛的毛头小伙子，他们总想着打败最厉害的那个人，给自己赢得勋章。教官就是他们想要打败的那个人。当王磊把第十五个学员放倒在地的时候，只觉得天旋地转，喘不过气来。第十六名学员上前挑战，王磊果断地避开迎面而来的拳头，下意识地往左后移，他的身体向后动了起来，可是大腿却定在了原地，他的义肢出了故障。四周一片哗然，倒下去的时候，他有点后悔没有让刘启把义肢给修了。

刘启在工作台上继续搞着他的小发明，他听见王磊回来了，卫生间的门砰一声就关上了，这作风很不王磊，平时在家自己重手重脚的毛病没少挨过他批评，这是吃火药了？刘启支着耳朵听动静，等他画完图纸开始打样的时候，已经过去四十分钟了。他坐不住了，走到卫生间门口犹豫了下就推开了门。

“哐当”门板撞上了门口的小板凳，王磊抬起头的时候对上了刘启惊讶的表情。他知道现在的模样有点惨，其实那一拳头只是弄开了眉骨，摔倒的时候，地上的沙石又给他的脸平添了些琐碎的伤口。他一时间没找到创可贴，只能用喷淋头冲去血水。大半个月没有好好见过刘启了，他看上去好像也没什么精神，胡子拉渣的憔悴了许多。他张了张嘴打算解释下，刘启已经走进了淋浴间。水流浇在他的头顶，溅开了一片水花。

刘启激动的声音他一句都没有听进去，无非是指责他把自己折腾成这副惨样之类的，王磊的眼睛一直盯着那张一开一合的嘴巴。嘴唇有一点肉，唇峰是圆润的，嗓音是浑厚而上扬的，气息是淡淡的机油味，他不断地回忆着那个幻象，是在这里吗。王磊抬起眼看着刘启发红的眼睛，他的嘴巴还在喋喋不休地说着什么，这份关心就那么重要吗，明明自己已经躲远了，为什么还要靠过来，为什么要对一个本该当你仇人的人产生不该有的情愫。

他决定打碎这个幻象。

王磊一把推开了刘启，转身走出去。腿动不了，刘启用脚死死地勾住了义肢，他被扣住了头，那个幻象中的吻落在了他唇上。

亲吻是什么滋味，无非是肉与肉的摩擦，唾液和唾液的交换。可他的魂魄像是被定住了，肺里的氧气被对方吸走了，唇齿间尼古丁的味道被渡给了对方，他张开了眼睛，刘启认真的模样仿佛是在做一件虔诚的事情，他的心突然就往下一沉，像石子投入了水中，涟漪四散。

像是认命了一般，王磊不再避开，刘启也没有再次纠缠，好像卫生间里那个耳鬓厮磨的瞬间从来没有发生过。他还是大大咧咧地每天早问安晚请示，王磊依旧淡淡地微笑。

刘启在家的时间越来越少，下了班也不回来，常常是深夜到家倒头就睡，天不亮就走了，除了桌上的饭菜证明他回来过，家里一点痕迹都没留下。当他把初级驾驶员证拍在桌子上的时候，王磊正在给朵朵补衣服，年轻人意气风发的样子有点闪到他眼睛了。两个人隔着桌子笑了起来，三个月就考下来了，确实有点天才，王磊为他感到高兴。

刘启把他压到沙发上的时候，他就不那么高兴了，他有点懵，清澈明亮的眼睛映出了自己惊讶的脸。刘启轻轻地啄了一下，王磊没有把他踹下去，他大着胆子又浅浅地含了一下，身下的人闭上了眼睛，刘启加深了这个吻，一遍一遍地索求着他口腔里的烟味。

关于死亡的幻象就在刘启亲吻之前浮在了他的眼前。王磊看见自己浑身是血躺在地表上，有人拿着一把枪指着自己。是叛军吗，他看见这双拿着枪的手在微微发颤，对敌人的手下留情就是对自己的残忍，战争教会了人杀戮和生存，他像是待宰的羔羊在等待着屠刀的落下。两个人在风中对视了很久，男人一步一步走近了，手还是在抖，他看见了，氧气罩下的那双狭长锋利的眼睛，是刘启。

那双泛着血丝的眼睛，和眼前这双扑闪着光的双眸叠在了一起。

原来如此。

王磊闭上了双眼，不是叛军，是刘启。这个肆无忌惮喜欢着自己的男人有一天会来夺走自己的命，他的心就这样坠了下去，隐隐作痛。

王磊又去了医院做个心超，顺带把能做的检查统统做了一遍。医生再次拍了拍他肩膀，说从没见过肉身如此顽强的人，王磊送到医院的时候，几乎是一团血肉，全身无一不是伤，可他不仅挺住了，而且恢复得生机勃勃。

未来已经书写完成，无法改变，就像那只饺子和那个亲吻。王磊平静地接受了，在往后的日子里又有许多新的幻象浮现了出来，他不再逃避，顺着命运的安排走下去。也许还能活几个月也许是几年。

放纵一回吧，他对自己说。

刘启觉得最近顺得一塌糊涂，自从考上初级驾驶员后，什么都是心想事成。有的事过于顺利让他头皮有点发麻，比如他在床上把王磊给上了这件事。王磊喜欢他吗？他给自己打了个大大的问号，他不是很有自信，可是如果对自己没有意思怎么就愿意被按在床上？刘启在搞小发明的时候王磊也会陪在他身边安静地看书，这样亲密的时光渐渐多了起来，好像是吃饭喝水一样平常。夜晚他偷偷摸到了王磊的床上，老男人掀开了被子把他裹住了，宠溺的笑容是如此自然。刘启的手又在他大腿上刮蹭，游走到他胯间。

一声长长的叹息像是无奈又像是纵容，王磊握住了他摸向性/器的手，用力地往上一提，把他拉到了胸前。他无数次地想从这双眼睛里探寻答案，看到了无数种可能，都指向了那个让他心碎的答案。

这条路太难走了，即使他把一切都交给刘启，终有一天，他的男孩会在深夜痛哭，而他的灵魂只能看着他走向崩溃。如果自己从不给他希望会不会开枪的时候刘启就不会伤心。每每这么想着他的心就不停地发颤。怀里的小兽悄悄撩开了他的衣服，用嘴唇代替了手指，横行在他胸前，酸楚的微漾一下子荡开了。王磊觉得自己罪孽深重。

神啊，请你一定不要宽恕我。他仰起头用呻吟回应着这份激情，一次又一次迎接了撞击，直到他们融为一体化在床上。

八月十五中秋节的时候，居委会破天荒开始派发月饼，地球早已抛弃了月亮，人类却还在借月思乡。刘启去领了三个不知道什么馅的月饼回来，还去一哥那顺了一瓶桂花酒。作为一个对过节不屑一顾的人来说他的种种作为显得有点奇怪。尤其是当他开口问王磊你相不相信这个世界有神。王磊第一反应是摸了摸他额头，他说不信。刘启笑了，他说他也不信。

两个不相信神灵的人举杯对饮，香醇的液体滑过喉咙，带着一点甜蜜的香精味，刘启舔了舔舌头，给他又倒了一杯，自己却站了起来回房间了。王磊走过去看着他又坐在工作台前倒腾着新发明，他挨着门小口抿着酒，却被年轻人赶了出去。刘启催他去睡觉，这可真是奇了怪了，王磊偏偏就搬了张凳子坐在房门口。刘启倒腾了一会儿，听见没了动静，他回过头正对上一双忽闪的眼睛。酒是有一点点醉人，可自己只喝了一小杯。他凑上前去，吻轻轻地落在王磊的眼皮上，羽毛一样刮过了他的睫毛。没有情欲却带着怜惜。刘启好说歹说把王磊哄回去睡觉了，他坐在桌子前凝神屏息，离天亮还有几个小时，他在做最后的调整。

今日宜祭祀，安葬，入殓；忌出行，入宅，嫁娶。早上出门的时候，王磊顺手撕掉了日历，韩子昂喜欢挂老黄历的习惯一直延续了下来，这玩意儿就是用来看看日期的。躺在地上的时候他莫名就想起了那张被扔进纸篓的日历，真是一语成谶。本来只是正常的一次巡逻，王磊带的新兵九成以上都考核达标，这是他康复后第一次做为教官带队上地表执行任务。

一车子叽叽喳喳的鲜活生命此时已经销声在风中，叛军的炮弹精准无误地落在了第一辆车子上，远程攻击是一种快捷的打击方式，他们知道小型车里不会有什么有价值的物品，一个爆炸解决问题，也不需要浪费子弹，等这一批冻死了再来收尾也不迟。

冲击波差点震碎了他的内脏，防护服的警报器在嘀嘀作响，王磊费力地抬起了手，摸了摸自己的头盔，有一条细小的裂缝。他摩挲着这条决定了生死的缝隙，裂缝隐隐有延伸的趋势，五脏六腑在不停地挤压，血不断地从嘴里涌出。他艰难地发出了求援信号，最近的部队还要半小时才能赶到，那时候他恐怕已是一座冰雕。

通讯器忽然响了起来，是刘启的声音。王磊挣扎着去按通讯键，突然就想起了悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑，那个关于死亡的幻象。他缓缓地把手松开了，此时他希望被自己血呛死或者头盔裂开被冻死，这是他最后的心愿。

风卷起了冰沙，雪珠暴虐地拍打在身上，他甚至听到了裂痕延伸的声音。快一点，再快一点。

远处一个模糊的身影清晰了起来，王磊无奈地笑了，都快死了，命运的安排还是该来的必须来，按部就班。

刘启站在他面前时他看见那双布满血丝的眼睛，涌出的泪水糊住了男孩的眼睛，王磊的心被狠狠地扎了一下。这样的一双眼睛是令人心疼的柔软，他不是那个能杀了自己给姥爷报仇的人，刘启的眼泪一滴一滴落在头盔里，也砸在王磊的心上。无数个日日夜夜他都曾经思考过这一瞬间，他肆无忌惮意气风发的男孩会以怎样决绝地姿态把自己和他割裂开来，他现在明白了，这个世界上是有神灵的，他们在天上注视着人间破碎的灵魂，看着人类聚散离合，相互取暖，用卑微的方式去温暖彼此，用最残忍的手段正视自己的内心。

刘启焦急的声音不断地从通讯器里传来，王磊在这一刻看见了自己的内心深处最隐秘的角落，他举起了手解开了自己的配枪。

“刘启…捡起来。”

“王磊！”

“我快不行了…不要让我死得没有尊严，捡起来。”

“不，你不会死的！”

“没有…时间了，我不是被自己血呛死就是被冻成冰雕，请你…请你结束我的生命，这是命令。”

“王磊！你听我说…”

“你就看着我饱受…折磨慢慢咽气…也不肯…给个痛快吗…”

王磊看着刘启发抖的双手，和幻象中一样，他的男孩颤抖着举起了枪，他的心落回了原处，开枪吧刘启，该结束了。

“王磊，你是不是觉得你躺在那里备受折磨，就该被我一枪毙命一了百了。”

是啊，被血呛死的滋味是很糟糕的，你看着我死得痛苦不堪会更难受。

“你有没有想过我！你让我抱着什么样的心情去扣动扳机，我宁愿朝自己脑袋上来一枪！”

不会的，刘启，人的痛苦是有期限的，过了这一关，你就真的长大了，时间会治愈你，让你无坚不摧。

王磊用目光描摹着他执拗的小兽，再看一眼吧，他从来都没有想到过自己的人生里会有这样一个意外，饱含着盎然的春意和浓烈的气息，蛮横地闯入了他的世界。

“王磊…”刘启的声音颤抖着又坚定着，他用尽了自己所有的勇气，“你一定不会死！”

王磊笑了，发自内心地笑了，他想把自己最后的温柔留在冰原上，让刘启记住他是笑着离开的。他看见了刘启朝自己一步一步走了过来。他扶住了自己的头盔，执着的眼神让人心碎。刘启用手抚摸着那条蜿蜒曲折的裂缝，一遍又一遍，他贴在王磊的身上，看见他的头盔里已是血迹斑斑，这个坚毅的男人咧着嘴朝自己示意。

“王磊，你相信这个世界有神吗？。”

以前是不信的，现在我信了。

“我做过一个漫长的噩梦，在梦里我也是这样子举起了枪指向了你，这就是我们最后的诀别。”

王磊惊讶地抬起了头。

“很久很久以前，我就在梦里见过你，你拦下姥爷运载车的时候我就认出了你，世事无常，我不知道该如何面对你。”

王磊觉得自己要窒息了，刘启先于他看见了未来，这个事实让他惊慌失措。

“王磊，如果命里注定我们是有这样的奇遇，我刘启无话可说。可如果老天是这样作弄我，要我亲手了结了我爱的人，我就把这天搅得天翻地覆！”

刘启掷地有声的咆哮如平地惊雷，劈开了这混沌的世界，他不屈的灵魂对着苍天呐喊，直至神邸。

“啪！”清脆的响声格外的刺耳，王磊觉得寒气一下子涌了起来，脸颊上的毛孔来不及呼吸就被冰花覆盖了上去。下一刻，天旋地转，整个人像是被车碾压过了，他觉得自己飞了起来又重重地落了下去。王磊睁开眼睛，他看见自己被拽进了蓝色的逃生气囊球，刘启把自己的头盔摘了下来套在他头上。

“别动，这个改良气囊球自带了增氧器，但只能维持十分钟，你把头盔戴好。”刘启仔细地给他扣好了防护服。他像是从河里捞出来的，满头满脸都是水。

“哥就是一与众不同的天才，我说过一定不会让你死的！”

王磊这次是真的笑了，他猜中了前头却没有猜到结局，这个冲动不服输的男人是真的义无反顾，他无力改变幻象选择了默默承受，刘启看到了未来却选择逆天改命。原来他每天钻在工作室里搞的小发明就是在做这个。王磊抬起手摸着刘启的右脸，那里是木星危机时候被冻伤的大片痕迹，刻骨铭心的灾难让少年心性的男人迅速地成长了，成长到足以可以撼天。

“刘启…”

“闭嘴，你还嫌自己伤不够重！省着点氧气。”

刘启终于放下了心，他瘫倒在球壁上。从他看见自己举枪的那一刻起，他就设想了无数个改变结局的方式，他失败了39次，放弃从来不是他的选择，打开气囊球的时候他不知道自己会不会成功，氧气储藏量太少了，也许奇迹只能延伸十分钟，他最后会徒劳地看着王磊死在眼前，可是他相信既然神让他看见了未来的只言片语而不是全貌，那一定，一定是可以重新书写的！每一个伏案工作的深夜，这样的信念支撑着他一次又一次地推翻设计，他要用自己的双手把王磊从困境中拯救出来！

氧气逐渐稀薄，刘启也笑了，他到底还是成功了，他的头盔完好地戴在王磊头上，他还有很多氧气能够活下去，等到援军的到来。

他闭上眼睛的时候仿佛看到了王磊的眼泪：这大概就是我的大限了，我可以…休息了。

王磊醒来的时候已经是秋分了，肋骨断了六根，做了两次手术，全身的酸痛昭告着他又回到了人间。他挣扎着拉开了面罩，警报声骤然响起，门外的人群涌进来把他按倒在床上，他的喉咙说不出话来，他想问刘启怎么样了。护士给了他一针镇定剂，眼皮顿时控制不住地合了上去。

等到出院的时候王磊还是没有看到刘启，他只在ICU中心监测站的屏幕里见过他。神采飞扬的年轻人正安静地躺在那里，呼吸机挡住了他的脸庞，监护仪上跳动的数据是他存活的证据。

再一次走进刘启的房间，一切似乎都像是在做梦。凌乱不堪的工作台上还堆放着他的设计稿，王磊用手轻轻地展开，厚厚的一叠有三四十张，那个让他活下来的蓝色逃生气囊球就是诞生在这里。他仿佛看见刘启奋笔疾书的样子，喝着啤酒手里拿着笔懒洋洋地说：“哥就是一天才。”

手指滑过纸面停顿在最上面的成稿，刘启把这个改良版逃生球命名为“梦”，上面贴了一张便签：王磊，我做了一个梦，梦见我们一起回苏拉威西看了鲸鱼，所以我一定会成功的。

神灵在上，怜悯地看着蝼蚁，人类不断地抛弃了拥有过的美好才决绝地踏上了流浪之旅。希望是不灭的火石，爱亦是不熄的流光，划破永夜给迷路的魂魄指引方向。王磊捧着便签纸坐在地上，他在此时才终于明白了自己内心深处最隐秘的渴望。他的灵魂千里奔波，跋山涉水来到了地表，他再一次看见了那个生死的瞬间。

刘启笑着拍拍他的头盔，他坐在逃生气囊球里抓起了王磊的双手，贴在自己的心口，王磊听不清他在说什么。刘启的眼睛闪亮得灼人，他的嘴唇缓缓地张开，舌头微微往后缩，像一声轻叹，回荡在耳边。世间有很多字如此发音，神只赋予了其中一个字展现了神迹，得到了的人如沐春风，失去的人心如刀绞，可每一个人都愿意为了它奉献出一切。

神说，是爱。

 

 

end


End file.
